Whoa! Didn't see that coming
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Whoa! I didn't see that coming!" -Saphire. Finn stares in shock. " I don't think anyone did sis." -Harrier "Um... When did they..." - Finn- " Finn! There are little ears present!" - Aria "When did it become officail?" -Starling PxA HxS FxOC JxOC and more
1. Chapter 1

Me: Sorry I haven't written in so long

Me: Sorry I haven't written in so long. This one randomly came to be reading an Oban star racers fanfic. I was having a writers block so I was reading and… this came to me. You know I don't own Storm hawks so don't bother. Enjoy

Piper stood in the doorway of the bridge, her hand on her abdomen, scared of what she had to tell her boyfriend, Aerrow. They'd been dating about a year and a half, since her 16th birthday, and her 18th birthday was in a week but that wasn't in her head. Aerrow stood at the table, his 18 years still making him look hot. He turned and Smiled at Piper. Finn looked at Piper and saw the fear.

"Aerrow… we need to talk." Piper told him. Aerrow stopped smiling and nodded, and followed her out of the room.

"Oh man… he's gonna dump him. That's so going to screw up her birthday party." Finn whined. ( Before I forget the ages are Aerrow 18, Junko:19, Finn:18, Stork 19, and radar Idk) Junko frowned.

"Yep… we're doomed." Stork commented.

- - -X

Mean while, with Aerrow, Piper lead him to her lab. She locked the door and sat down at the table.

"Piper, Is something wrong?" He asked.

"yeah… you know how you sent me to the doctor to find about my little morning sickness? Well… he says nothing is wrong…" she started.

"Piper, that good news, but how's that bad?" Aerrow was confused.

"He… gave me a maternity test…"

"A maternity test?" Aerrow stared at her… even more confused.

"The results… came positive… I'm pregnant… with your child." Piper told him. Aerrow stared at her, in shock.

"Piper… that's great." Aerrow was excited. His plan would work perfectly with this. Piper looked up at him, alarmed.

"Aerrow! That's not a good thing! I'm only 17! And pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"But you'll be 18 next week. Relax. You'll almost be 19 when you give birth. How old was your mother when she gave birth to you?" Aerrow exclaimed, being a smartass.

"She was 18 years exactly. She gave birth to me the day after her 18th birth day.

"Exactly. My mom gave birth to me before her 18th birthday. Relax, your not gonna raise the kid alone like your Aunt did. I'm not gonna desert you like that." Piper's aunt had raised her kid on her own because the father ran off at the phrase 'I'm pregnant.' Piper signed and let Aerrow hug her. She relaxed into Aerrow's strong hold and let him kiss her forehead.

"I will never desert you like that." He told her. Piper smiled and pulled back.

"I have things to do." Piper told him. She walked off and went to her lab where she started to experiment with her crystals. Aerrow walked back to the bridge. The guys looked at him confused.

"It was about her doctor's appointment. It was nothing. Piper's worrying over nothing again." Aerrow told them. Finn nodded, his face lightening up slightly.

- - -X

Meanwhile on Terra Rex, A girl with brown hair, currently dyed blond, with blue eyes and a curvy form and full soft lips walked through her house and kicked a door on the way down the hall, a little girl about age 4 ran down the hall with blond hair and purple eyes and grabbed her leg.

"Auntie Saphire! Guess what?" The little girl asked.

"What is it Daine?" Saphire asked as she scooped up the little girl who was clinging to her leg.

"Aunty Piper is turning 18! And we're invited to her party on Tropica! Isn't it good?" The little girl, Daine, exclaimed.

"Yes. But there is even bigger news. Her boyfriend is up to something." Saphire told the little girl.

"Uncle Aerrow?" Daine asked.

"Yep. I'm praying to the atmos that he'll ask her to marry him Won't that be nice?" Saphire asked the little girl.

"It'll be purdy." The little girl exclaimed as the sound of foot steps came down the steps.

"Saphire, what silly stories are filling my daughter's head with now?" Harrier teased as he came down the stairs in his uniform.

"I'm not telling her any stories Harrier. Where you going?" Saphire asked her brother.

"I've got patrol, duh." Harrier replied.

"DADDY!" Daine exclaimed, holding her arms to her father. Harrier gave Daine a kiss on the forehead and left the house. Starling came down the staircase.

"Don't tell me my husband just left…" Starling exclaimed.

"Yep. Where's Jimmy?" Saphire asked, talking about the 2 year old little boy of Starlind and Harriers.

"He's in his crib still sleeping. I've turned on the baby monitor. Keep an ear open for him for me? I gotta catch Harrier and then head to work."

"Don't worry Starling. Your kinds will be fine with me. I am your sister-in-law." Saphire exclaimed. Starling smiled.

"I know I can rely on my sister-in-law but just because I have one doesn't mean I can rely on her. My friend, Her sister-in-law tried to drown her kid. I gotta go." Starling kissed Daine. " Bye sweety."

"Bye bye Mommy!" Daine replied, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Saphire gently swatted the child's hand away from her face.

"Stop that. Do I need to put the nasty stuff on your thumb?" Saphire asked. Daine shook her head, laughing as Starling smiled and ran out the door.

- - -X

Me: That's chapter one. Don't ask where this story came from. I started it a long time ago so I continued it today and it turned into this. Stupid plot bunny. ( gets attacked by a bunny and knocked out of the room)

Finn: Was that a Bunny?

Piper: Yes it was stupid.

Finn: HEY!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter two

Me: Chapter two. 'Whoa! Didn't see that coming.' I don't own the storm hawks.

Saphire :But she owns me!

Diane: Mommy!

Starling: Yes, Saphire also owns Diane and Jimmy.

Aria :AND ME!

Emerald: and Me!

Topaz: And don't forget the rest of the band..

Chase: ( laughs)

Chris: you guys are weird.

Me: do you know what Time it is?

Piper: Reviewer's corner?

Me: YEP! I'll answer the question's for last chapter's reviews.

Piper: Zanessa4everZashley4never, Starling is currently a retired sky knight against her will. Harrier was going to have his wife on the battle field while he's got two young children at home. Harrier on the other hand… is pooped.

Aerrow: German Mickey. You'll just have to read to see what I'm up too.

Finn: LoveFlame, Tell scarlet I'm not going with Aria.

Piper: Nope, Aria and –

Me: okay… enough chit chat. Time for chapter two.

Everyone: Now on with the story.

- - -X

Aria sat on a lawn chair tanning with Topaz, Emerald and Carla as Chase, Chris, and Tia played a game of Frisbee on the lawn. Tina on the other was busy typing an e-mail to her boyfriend who was currently on Terra Atmosia.

"Emerald! You got an e-mail from you know who!" Tina called as she finished typing and a little blue window popped up on the screen and then faded. Emerald stood up, her green bikini shimmering in the light has she moved.

"Finn?" Emerald asked.

"Mmmhm." Tina nodded. She handed the laptop to Emerald so she could read it. Tia stood and spun across the yard to sit next to her sister.

"YAY! Aerrow has finished putting together his plan for Piper!" Emerald squealed in excitement. Everyone bolts to gather round Emerald.

"He's going to wake her with breakfast in bed, then, while she's eating, he's gonna set up a nice bath for her…. Hope he's not joining her…" Laughter erupted from her friends. "Then he's going to give a whole new outfit for the party and tell her to wear a bathing suit underneath. Everyone else will be on the beach waiting for the adorable couple to show up and once there the party really starts. Lunch… Finn's grilling…. Now that's scary thought."

"Hell yah!" Aria laughed.

"Then lots of swimming talking… Aerrow says Piper is not going to be doing much swimming…. I don't wanna know… and then cake… then Aerrow's present to PIPER!" Cheering erupted around her. Aerrow had been planning for WEEKS if not Months. "Then presents and then more mingling and whatever else."

"No games? What about music man?" Chris asked.

"Um… Finn says Aerrow hired a DJ to play techno, dance, trance, electronica, rock, little bit of pop and us."

"Us?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. Close the party off with our album, or albums." Emerald continued.

"Games?"

"Um… not mentioned." Emerald continued.

"Darn…"

"But that doesn't mean there aren't any. Finn says Aerrow has a game planed but Finns planning on annoying the hell out of his leader and adding more games." Emerald continued.

"Sounds like Finn." Aria exclaimed.

"Sounds like something I would do." Chase added. Aria playfully smacked him.

"Yes you would." Aria replied. Topaz and Emerald rolled their eyes.

"Enough flirting you two." Topaz exclaimed.

"HEY! Who said I couldn't flirt with my Boyfriend." Aria complained. Chase wrapped his one arm around her waist.

"I didn't." Chase exclaimed.

"I did." Carla exclaimed in a monotone voice.

"Well you're no fun." Aria exclaimed.

"I'm half dead… I'm not supposed to be fun." Carla exclaimed.

"By half dead I hope she means half pregnant." Emerald muttered. Carla smacked her in the back of the head with a smile.

"I am not! I'm half dead." Carla exclaimed.

"What ever!" Everyone said at once.

- - -X

Piper studied a chart and then disappeared from the room suddenly. Aerrow winced and followed her. He found her puking into a toilet.

"Hey, relax…" He told her, stroking her back. She glared at him.

"It's your fault." Piper retorted.

"How's it my fault?" Aerrow asked.

"You're the one who got me like this." Piper retorted.

"No, then it would OUR fault." Aerrow told her, sitting down next to her and pulled her into his lap. (Okay… romance attempting to happen in a bathroom…. Never thought I would write that) Piper leaned back onto Aerrow's chest. He felt her body relax.

"I am not prepared for the rest of this pregnancy." Piper murmured.

"No one is telling you that you have to be. It's okay. As long as we're prepared for the baby. "Aerrow whispered. Piper nodded.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a mother." Piper murmured.

"Well, believe it. In less then nine months you will be." Aerrow responded.

"Do I have to live with this for the next nine months?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. That would be something I think you would know miss book worm." Aerrow exclaimed, making Piper laugh. Aerrow helped Piper stand and lead her out of the bathroom after kicking the button the toilet to flush it. ( Okay, The toilet is based off my own. My brother ( idiot) broke the toilet lever so my dad bought a little button that you push… ( I have fun kicking it) so yeah… okay I'm done) He lead her to her room and had her rest before returning to her work. Piper took the time to read up some information about pregnancy. She found out what she needed to know

X-X-X-X

Diane ran up to Saphire and clung to her leg as Saphire attempted to feed Jimmy.

"Aunty Saphire! Did you know I have ten fingers?" The little girl asked.

"I would hope you do. Every human has ten fingers." Saphire exclaimed as she gave Jimmy a spoon of apple sauce.

"NO!" Jimmy exclaimed. Saphire sighed.

"Jimmy, what do you want to eat?" Saphire asked.

"fo fo!" The little boy exclaimed.

"What is fo fo? What words are your parents teaching you?" Saphire exclaimed.

"aunty… fo fo is Coco puffs to him." Diane exclaimed.

"O… right. Is he allow to have that. I've never feed him that." Saphire commented.

"Mommy gives it to him." Diane exclaimed. Saphire turned to the little boy sitting in his boaster chair.

"How does lucky charms sound. I don't we have any fo fo." Saphire exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The little boy exclaim clapping his hands excitedly. Saphire smiled and got Jimmy his lucky charms.

"With milk or without?" She asked.

"MILL!" The little boy squealed. Saphire smiled and gave the little boy a bowls of lucky charms.

"Aunty Saphire… when does Mommy get home?" Diane asked.

"In a few hours sweet heart." Saphire answered.

"Okay…. When Jimmy finished eating can we play hide and go seek?" Diane asked.

"Maybe… we'll have to see."

"Okay."

X-X-X-X

Later that evening, Piper was reading a book as she ate diner.

"Piper put the book down and eat." Aerrow commanded.

"No… I have reading to be done."

"And I'm your boyfriend and I'm telling you to put the book down. You can read later." Aerrow exclaimed.

"And since when does my boyfriend have control over me?" Piper asked. Stork was looking from Sky knight to navigator. Finn could look at both of them from where he sat so his head wasn't going from one to the other. Radar was too busy munching a chicken stick to notice.

"Since he is your commanding officer." Aerrow replied. Piper looked thoughtful.

"Um… good point. Okay then." Piper went back to her book.

"Piper put it down." Aerrow commanded. Piper finally obeyed and marked the page and closed it. She tucked the book beneath her chair.

"So… what's going on with you and Saphire?" Finn asked Junko.

"Eh… she's helping her brother and Starling with taking care of their kids. Diane is a curios little butterfly." Junko exclaimed. "And Jimmy can just barely be under stood."

"Awe… How is Saphire? I haven't heard from her in a while." Piper exclaimed.

"I spoke to her earlier, she is doing well. She's taking care of the kids as Starling run off to do her jump teaching kids self defense. In a year she wants to return to being a fully fledged Sky knight but she has to wait until Jimmy is 4. His birth day in a month so she's about a year and a month away from it." Junko exclaimed.

"Well, she'll be happy to return to the skies." Finn commented.

"Stork, how's your girlfriend? Are you ever going to tell us who she is?" Piper asked.

"Um… well… if I told you… you'd all faint… or worse yet… meet a painful and slow… frm shock… death."

"Come on stork you can tell us." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Fine… but don't say I didn't warn you. Her name… you know her… Topaz." Piper squealed.

"AWE! That is sooo cute!" Piper exclaimed.

"I never thought to mention tone deaf from your squeal." Stork commented. Piper laughed and finished her meal before walking off to her room to continue reading her book.

- - -X

Me: Okay! Did ya like it? Review and tell me what you think. Tomorrow I'll update another story. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: it's time for Chapter 3 of Whoa! Didn't see that coming.

Piper: Finally. Some of us want to know what Aerrow is up too.

Aerrow: Even I wanna know what I'm up too.

Me: Well, I'm too Evil to tell you this chapter. Or Maybe I'll tell you… you'll have to read to find out. I don't own the storm hawks but you guys do know who I own though. Back Yard Junk, Aria, Saphire-

Daine: ME!

Jimmy: Fo fo!

Me: aren't children cute? Well, on with the story.

- - -X

Aerrow walked into Piper's room the morning of her birthday and found her sleeping soundly. Finn, Junko, Radar, and Stork had all headed down to the beach to set up. Aerrow carefully walked in and set Piper's breakfast on her desk before walking over to her to wake her. He kissed her forehead and Piper's eyes fluttered open.

" Morning sunshine." He greeted her.

" Good morning to you too." Piper exclaimed. Aerrow picked up the tray and set in front of Piper as she sat up.

"Breakfast in bed." Aerrow told her when she looked at him confused.

"I'm not going to ask. Why is the ship quiet?" Piper asked looking around.

"Finn deiced to behave today." Aerrow told her. Piper believed him to a degree.

"Amazing. Didn't think it was possible." Piper exclaimed with a smile as she took a bite of toast.

"I was thinking the same thing when he mentioned it. He said consider it a birthday gift to you." Aerrow explained. Piper shook her head and smiled.

"Have you eaten?" She asked.

"Yes I did. So did the rest of the crew. I don't know if you noticed, but you got to sleep in. I turned off your alarm last night." Aerrow informed her. " You want to know today's plans?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Well, first, you get breakfast in bed. Followed by a nice hot bath. Finn wasn't allowed to touch the shower this morning. He had to take one last night and wait for tonight to take his shower. Then you are going to wear the new outfit I bought you, a bathing suit underneath and we'll hit the beach. By that point the others will already be on the beach to meet us there." Aerrow informed, watching her sip her apple juice. He smiled as she took a bite of eggs.

"Okay, I must know, who did the cooking?" Piper asked, enjoying the cheese in the eggs.

" I'll tell you later. Right now I want you to finish eating as I draw your bath." Aerrow exclaimed as he stood from the edge of her bed, walking into her bathroom.

"You forgot a pencil and piece of paper!" Piper called jokingly. She listened to Aerrow's laughter as he turned the bathwater on. She smirked as she shoveled the eggs into her mouth. She bit into the pancakes and instantly knew who made them. Saphire. She always added brown sugar to her pancakes. It gave them a unique flavor. Aerrow walked in a moment later.

"When did Saphire arrive?" She asked. Aerrow winced.

"Busted. She arrived early this morning." Aerrow told her.

"She made the crew breakfast too didn't she?" Piper asked as she took another bite of pancakes.

"Yes, but we didn't get pancakes. We got eggs and toast. Junko attempted to steal your bacon though." Aerrow exclaimed as she took a bite of bacon.

"Saphire makes good bacon. And very unique pancakes. She adds brown sugar and something else. I never figured out what it was because she always found a way to not let me see when she added it." Piper exclaimed as Aerrow took her now empty glass as she finished her pancake. Aerrow walked back into the bathroom and turned off the water. Piper finished eating her eggs as Aerrow walked back out. He took her tray and placed it on her desk.

"Your bath awaits my lady." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper smiled and rose her bed, slowly striping of her sleepwear.

"Will you be joining me?" Piper asked with a flirtatious look. Aerrow paused for a moment to think.

"I probably shouldn't." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper frowned before smiling.

"Why not? I'm already pregnant, what's gonna happen?" Piper asked, walking toward him and kissing him firmly on the lips. Aerrow smiled and kissed her back.

"Because first off I am not supposed to be. The others are still on the ship (Saphire)." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper frowned.

"Okay, but you must join me when they leave." Piper exclaimed. Aerrow smiled.

"Alright my lady. Your wish is my command." He kissed her hand before taking her tray and leaving the room, leaving her to go take her bath. She gasped as she saw the scented candles lit, rose petals on the bubbles in the bathwater. She smirked as she stepped into the tub and lowered herself into it, stretching out as she listened for the others on the ship. She heard Saphire's laughter slowly drifting away.

"I hope they leave soon." She murmured as she heard the ramp of the ship being lowered and Saphire's chattery voice trailing down the ramp and away from the ship. She heard her door open and close, Aerrow's footsteps reaching her ears. He walked into her bathroom and smiled at her.

"Is everything to your liking my lady?" He asked.

"Yes except for one little thing." Piper exclaimed. Aerrow raised an eye brow.

"Oh, what's that?" Aerrow asked, a smirk on his face.

"You're not in the tub with me." Piper exclaimed. " Lose the clothes and get in here."

"Your wish is my command my queen." Aerrow exclaimed before obeying and joining her in the tub.

X-X-X-X-X ( I'm not telling what happened)

"Any ideas what the two are up to?" Emerald asked as she tanned, this time in a bright light green one piece, that was open backed and had a thin strip of fabric running down the front that connected the 'bikini top' and 'bikini bottom'.

"Well let's see, she's in the tub and he's probably with her so… they're probably getting busy." Topaz exclaimed as she arranged the presents by size and color on the table, stashing a few under the table because the pile was so big it didn't fit on the table.

"Probably. Hope they remember to use protection." Starling exclaimed. Harrier smiled at his wife as Daine and Jimmy dozed on a blanket.

"He probably didn't. Aerrow's a daring little devil. He thinks she'll be fine." Saphire exclaimed, sitting up on her blue towel, her shimmery blue string sparkling in the sunlight.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chase asked. Aria giggled sheepishly.

"Um… I to bring this one out to the open but, Um, Chase is also a daring little devil and um… we've used protection." Aria exclaimed sheepishly, a nervous giggle quickly followed.

"Okey, I didn't realize you two were fuking each other but that is a good point." Emerald exclaimed. Carla snickered as Harrier glared.

"I have children right here you know." Harrier scowled. Emerald grinned widely.

"They're asleep. And if you don't want them to hear curse words then why did you let them come? And why bother letting them go to school or leave the house or even watch TV or listen to music? Atmos has gone to the dogs with curse words." Emerald exclaimed as she stood, completely ignoring Finn's frown. Finn had been lying down next to her, also tanning. Saphire laughed as she stood and walked under the tent to help Junko hang the banner. Harrier opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it again, and closed it.

"Got nothing to say, eh?" Carla asked, a smile on her face as she smirked, her blond roots about three inches long. Carla for once dropped the makeup and was plain, showing off her natural look.

"You need to either dye your roots or bleech your hair." Starling exclaimed. Carla shrugged.

"I'm not allowed to dye it for a while. My Doctor and Mia said so." Carla exclaimed, lying back down under her umbrella, making her black one piece look even darker.

"Who's Mia?" Junko asked as he and Saphire finally hung the banner and stepped into the sunlight as Starling picked up a shell to examine.

"Who's Anyone?" Topaz asked, stepping into the sunlight, blinding a few people with the shiny gold she wore.

"Are you blinding enough? God , you could be the sun you're so bright!" Emerald complained as she blocked her eyes as Carla laughed from under her umbrella.

"She could be the sun she's so hot. But then we'd be die a slow painful burning to a crisp." Stork exclaimed. Topaz laughed as she walked over to her boyfriend and joined him under his umbrella.

"That would be a compliment from only you sweetie." Topaz exclaimed, a gentle laugh following. Emerald rolled her eyes and pretended to gag.

"There is no way you're my twin. You're all lovely dovey and I'm a tough cookie with an attitude of a chearleader. Ew… I just compared myself to a chearleader." Emerald looked disgusted. Finn looked her up and down.

"You sure look like a chearleader, hot, gorgeous." Finn exclaimed. Daine giggled as she sat up, her pink one-piece sparkling, a picture of a dolphin on the front.

"I'm not a chearleader." Emerald exclaimed.

"I don't know, I think half the time you are a chearleader, you and your sister both. The two of you are waaaay to cheery. It's actually really scary." Carla exclaimed. Emerald and Topaz stared.

"You could be the grim reaper you're so gothy. And how do you stand that bathing suit. It looked oily and feels-"

"I like it thank you. It's made of animal skin." Carla exclaimed. They looked around for the resident vegitarain to hear her retort and anger about it being made from animal skin, only to find, she was fast asleep tanning in her white three piece % with shorts) on her bright green towel made of 100% hemp. Her sister stared in surpise.

"No retort? That's a first. Her bathing suit is made from some plant I'd never heard off. She had this all out rant when we ate turkey last night and then this morning over the bacon." Tina exclaimed, flipping her pink hair over her shoulder, her silver three piece matching her sister's moving with her movements.

"It will be. But if she weren't sleeping we'd have chaos." Chris exclaimed, kicking a volleyball around between his feet as if it were a soccer ball. Chase ed it from him and ran to the volleyball net , Aria following close behind with a smile on her face.

"Volley ball tournament. Teams of Two!" Chase called. The others laughed and teamed up as Daine and Jimmy built a sandcastle not far from the net.

- - -X

Me: Hope you enjoys my spark of inspiration. In the mean time it's time for me to finally type up another chapter of depression and get closer to revealing who Carla's signification other is. Hope you enjoyed it. Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Aerrow pulled Piper down the ramp, holding her hand and then getting up behind her and covering her eyes.

"Just relax and let me guide you." He told her.

"What are you doing Aerrow?" She asked.

"Leading you to the beach my lady. Your court await you there." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Well must you cover my eyes? I am pregnant. Do you want me to trip over my feet and land on my stomach, cause some serious trauma, and kill the baby?" Piper asked. Aerrow chuckled behind her.

"That won't happen for more than one reason. First, my lady, you aren't klutz, second, I'm behind you to catch you, and Three…"He scooped her up into his arms, making her shriek. " I will carry you if you are that worried about it. Close your eyes."

"Put me down." Piper ordered. Aerrow shook his head. " Drop me!"

"Your wish is my command." He said and did as she ordered, dropped her. She would have fallen on her butt had he not caught her. He set her on her feet and covered her eyes and guided her forward. "and you should choose your words better before you speak them."

"Well, if you hadn't taken that so literally I wouldn't have to know would I?" She asked, letting him guide her down the beach. He took her to the tent were everyone stood, watching the couple come. He stopped in front of the tent so Piper was facing the ocean and took his hands off her eyes and then stood in front of her. Her eyes remained closed.

"You can open them now." He said, moving to the side, watching Piper's orange eyes open.

"It's beautiful. But where is everyone?" She asked. Saphire and Aria crept up behind her. They sprang on her shouting as they did.

"SURPIRSE!" They shouted, Staring the girl witless. She turned around and stared at everyone before Squealing and hugging Saphire and Aria.

"HI! I haven't seen any of you in ages!" Piper gushed. Chase walked over and ruffled her hair.

"We haven't seen you in decades." Chase teased. Piper swatted him and smiled.

"so enjoy your bath?" Emerald teased, Making Piper blush and Aerrow chuckle.

"Let me guess, you made a certain someone join you." Saphire teased. Piper got even darker. " The blush says it all! She forced Aerrow to join her!"

"I… I-i… shut up. Like you didn't make someone join you." Piper retorted. Saphire shrugged.

"No. I joined him. Or her offered, or what not. Besides, Everyone expects that of me. Apparently," She looked over at her shoulder at Harrier, " it's in my blood. It runs in the family." Harrier scoffed.

"It is not." Harrier exclaimed. Starling looked at him.

"No it is." Starling exclaimed, tickling her children. Daine giggled and ran up to Piper.

"Happy birthday!" The little girl exclaimed. Piper stooped down to the little girl and hugged her.

"Thank you Daine. How have you been?"

"I've been gowd. Mommy and Daddy have been working hard so Aunty Saphire watches me and plays hide and seek with me." Daine exclaimed. Piper smiled.

"So who wants to play volleyball?" Chase asked.

"You're on… I'll beat you all by myself." Aria challenged.

"Is that a challenge baby?" Chase asked, scooping up the ball and tossing back and both between his hand as he walked up to Aria, reminding her of how short she was.

"You beat. And we both know I can do it too." Aria exclaimed, standing on her toes to get in Chas'es face.

"You're short." He told her. She stuck her tongue out and grabbed the ball from him and bolted to the net. Chase chased after her and then jumped to the other side of the court just in time for Aria to Serve the ball. Chase dove to hit the ball up and over the net where Aria ran to the net and spiked it over the net, scoring the first point.

"This I gotta see." Starling exclaimed going to the court to watch, Daine and Timmy in tow. Piper laughed and took off her outfit and went to sit and watch Aria.

"One- zero." Emerald exclaimed, appointing herself ref. Aria served the ball again and Chase attempted to spike it back over but Aria managed to make a a good save for it and managed to then go and hit it over the net and get up before Chase hit it back. This continued for a while until Aria missed it. She stood near Daine. She smiled and then whispered something to the small child who nodded before Aria went back to the court and waited for Chase to serve the ball. When he did Aria hit back hard so that he missed it as Daine walked around the court to Chase's side. Aria served the ball over to chase who vollied it back and Aria vollied it back as well and just as Chase was going to hit it back….

"WAAAAAAAHH!" Daine Cried right behind Chase making him turn to see what happened and miss the ball as the other fell over laughing, seeing as Daine was perfectly okay. Daine and Laughed and ran over to her mother and Chase glared at her.

"Two- one." Emerald laughed, gasping for breath. Chase turned and Glared at Aria.

"That was dirty."

"You know darn well I don't… fight clean." Aria retorted.

"Okay… you wanna play dirty, let's play dirty." He exclaimed. Aria Served the ball and this time Chase barely managed to volley it over the net before it hit timmy. He whisphered something into the kids ear, making him nod and get up and toddle over toward aria. Chase spiked the ball and Aria vollied it back over, completely unaware of Timmy. She back up to volley it over when Timmy started walking across the court and sat down right as Aria started to run to the net to spike the ball back. Her eyes widened the moment she saw Timmy. Chase expected her to either knock the child over and trip or to stop and run around him and miss the ball. She smiled and she Pushed off the sand, jumping over the child as Starling shrieked in horror the moment her child was in danger. Aria spiked the ball over the net without harming the child or self, but leaving a dent in the sand where the ball hit.

"Now that was dirtier mister. And a direct endangerment to a child." Aria scowled, scooping Timmy up and handing him to Starling who sighed in relief that her child remained totally un hurt.

"You wanted to play dirty."

"But I wanted it a safe dirty." Aria retorted, ducking under the net to walk over to him. Aerrow looked between his sister and her boyfriend, worried.

"Yeah well, you insimulated that a child was hurt so it's just as bad." Chase exclaimed.

"It is not! And that's not a word!" Aria retorted. Chase looked at her and nodded.

"Your right, its not. But it's still just as bad."

"No it not. Asking a child to pretend she is hurt is nothing compared to asking a child to go and sit in my running path where most likely if I'm not paying attention I'm going to trip over the child hurting myself but not where near as much as the child as his head collids with my shin and or foot!" Aria's voice grew louder at the end of it. Chase looked thoughtful.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. I played too dirty. But what did was still bad."

"I never said it wasn't. " Aria said. Chase grabbed her and gave her nuggy until she poked him the neck and jumped away.

"Ow... ow ow… pressure point…" He exclaimed. Starling laughed as she clutched her child. Finn looked around.

"Who's hungry? We got hot dogs." Finn exclaimed.

"HOT DAWG!" Daine Cheered, creating smiles.

"Lunch time it is." Chase exclaimed. After lunch Saphire produced a cake, a triple chocolate cake with an icing that would melt in your mouth decorated in the number 18 surrounded by 18 candles. After lighting them, and piper blowing them out and everyone getting a piece and eating it, Piper was forced to sit down next to the big table covered in presents.

"Um… Which one do I open first?" Piper asked. Aria handed her a silver one.

"It's from me and I know you'll love it." Aria exclaimed. Piper raised an eye brow and opened the card first and read it allow.

"even when it rains it's sunny, because your smile lights up the rain and makes a rainbow. Happy birthday . Hope it's a sunny day. Love Aria." Piper read. Everyone smiled as Piper peeled back the wrapping paper on the box. It was a big brown box. "Thanks! it's a box!" Everyone laughed.

"Look inside it silly!" Aria exclaimed. Piper smiled and opened the box and pulled out…

Another box!

"Cool… it's a… box…" Aria laughed even harder.

"It's inside that box." Aria exclaimed. Piper opened that box to find a pair of earring s in a bright blue crystal in the shape of a heart.

"It's beautiful." Piper exclaimed. "thank you. Now which one next?"

"The big purple under the table. That one's ours." Starling exclaimed. Piper looked under the table and pulled out a large purple one. On it was a card signs from Starling, Harrier, Timmy, and Daine. She opened it up to find equipment for her lab. She put her hands over her mouth.

"I've been looking everywhere for one of these!" Piper gasped.

"Oh, don't forget the rainbow one. That's also from us." Starling exclaimed. Piper reached over and grabbed the rainbow present and opened it to find a small fountain.

"Thank you." Piper exclaimed, hugging Starling and Harrier before hugging the two kids. Daine walked over to the table and grabbed a pink box and handed it to Piper.

"It's from me'n timmy." The little girl exclaimed. Piper smiled and opened it to find a small homemade bracelet and matching necklace. "Timmy helped me make it for you."

"Thank you." Piper exclaimed. Hugging the little girl and then Timmy. Chase pointed to the small silver and yellow stripped bow. She picked it up and unwrapped it, noticing the big hand written 'from chase' on it. She opened the box within to find a necklace that matched the Earrings Aria got her.

"Thank you, Chase. I'd get up and hug you but I'm surrounded by boxes." Piper exclaimed, gesturing to the boxes everywhere. Chase laughed and grabbed a trash bag and put the wrapping paper in it. Piper stood and hugged him.

"Mine next. Mines the big blue one yellow stars all over it." Finn exclaimed. Piper smiled and reached under the table pulled it out and gasped.

"Holy cow… what's in here? "Piper gasped, struggling to pull it out.

"you'll see." Finn exclaimed. Piper peeled back the paper to see a trunk, one of those old fashioned trunks.

"A trunk?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

"No, but you can keep that too. I have no use for it. Your gift is inside." Piper opened the trunk to see…

Packing peanuts! Filled to the brim with packing Peanuts.

"Thanks Finn, you can me packing peanuts?"

"Look within the packing peanuts." Piper felt around and found it was only two inches deep of packing peanuts that there was a box underneath them. She opened the box to find…

More packing peanuts. She felt under the peanuts to find it was again only two inches of packing peanuts and another box which she opened to find…

More packing peanuts.

"that's real funny Finn." Piper snapped as she opened another box to find more packing peanuts.

"Come piper it's just a bit deeper." Finn exclaimed. Piper opened one last box to find it filled with more packing peanuts. She felt around for another box but didn't find one. Instead she found a stack of boxes. Three box, two romance book and one about Crystals. Piper gasped and got up and hugged Finn.

"Thanks finn. Now I know I'll never be out of packing peanuts." Piper joked. Fin laughed. A while later there was one box left, that Piper could see. IT was from Aerrow. She opened it up to find, lingerie She laughs and then removes it and holds it up, making everyone laugh but when her landed on what lay underneath she laughed harder. She held up a small baby dress. Everyone stared in confusion.

"Aerrow, you're cruel. How do you know it'll be a girl?" She asked. Aerrow shrugged.

"I saw it and thought, 'piper would love it'"

"It's cute but… who's it really for?" Aria asked. Piper looked at Aerrow.

"you didn't tell them?"

"no. I thought you did." Piper laughed and looked at them.

"I'm pregnant." Piper announced.

Whoa! I didn't see that coming!" Saphire exclaimed. Finn stares in shock.

"I don't think anyone did sis." Harrier exclaimed.

"Um... When did they..."

" Finn! There are little ears present!" Aria shouted.

"When did it become official?" Starling asked.

"Last week." Piper answered.

"wow." Emerald exclaimed. Aria gasped.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Aria squealed. Piper laughed.

"Yes Aria, you will be." Piper exclaimed. " so what are we doing now?"

"You're gonna get your last present." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper looked at the table and then at him.

"There are not more presents."

"There's one more that was never on that table." Aerrow told her moving a box from in front of her and took the box that was in lap away and put it on the table. He looked at her and watched the confused expression on her face change to shock as he dropped down to one knee in front of her and pull a small velvet box out of his back pocket. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Piper, will you do me the greatest favor in the world, make me the happiest man possible, and marry me?" He asked, opening the box to reveal a gold band with a diamond in the middle, surrounded by tiny little ruby and amber crystals.

"Yes. I will." She exclaimed, smileing as he slipped the ring on her finger before kissing him.

"AWE!"

X-X-X-X-X The end.


End file.
